


Please Chan

by artsdeobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, chan is soft for woojinie, woojin is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsdeobi/pseuds/artsdeobi
Summary: Woojin, you should not pretend that you don't like it when I provoke you.





	Please Chan

**Author's Note:**

> well, first of all, i'm very sorry for my english! my first language is portuguese, but i've dreaming to post my stories here in english its been a while  
> hope you guys like it! sorry sorry for any mistakes!

Woojin is like a drug. The more I watch carefully every detail of your face, the more I see his lips forming that smile incredible, when his eyes twinkled at being happy with something... the more it became addictive. Watching him became like a hobby, my favourite pastime. 

I think it's funny the fact that a kid as big and strong is like a kitten helpless between the four walls. 

Someone so focused and responsible, begging for more, begging to be fucked steady and strong. 

Chan, Chan and Chan... The groans of Woojin are a delight. The husky voice in my ear just makes me want to go more slowly, just to tease, and hear you call my name. It is the most beautiful thing in the world to see his face blushing and his eyes closed, mouth hanging open repeating please and faster. 

— Chan, faster... — I can imagine this scene as if it were happening this very moment. The bed a mess, Woojin with his eyes wet, dodging the look while I was taking care of each trademark purplish of his neck, the sound of our bodies crashing increasingly high. 

— As you must say, Woojinie? 

Do not divert the look, Woojin. Look directly at me while asking for that.

— Please Chan... Fuck me harder!

Woojin, you should not pretend that you don't like it when I provoke. It's something that shines in your eyes. You like to be ordered as much as I like to give orders.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter's account is: [@ttheobi]  
> thanks for reading <33


End file.
